Disarm Spinner
The Disarm Spinner is a roulette-like device in Bejeweled Twist. Its main function is to remove Bomb Gems when their counters reach zero. When a Bomb Gem counts down to zero, a warning klaxon will sound, the screen will focus on the Bomb Gem, then the Disarm Spinner will appear. The wheel consists of eight equal sections, which have gem icons on them. But upon activation, two opposing icons will turn into skull icons. After this alteration, the spinner will begin to rotate clockwise. Once the wheel reaches full speed (which takes about two seconds for it to do so), the button that stops it will activate. The object is to stop the spinner—by selecting the stop button while it is active—so that two gem icons align with the Bomb Gem. If the wheel lands on a pair of skulls, the game will end in which the Bomb Gem explodes. If the wheel lands on a pair of gems, the Bomb Gem will disappear and then the game will resume. The counters of all Bomb Gems and Doom Gems on the board will increase by six as well. Each time a Bomb Gem's counter reaches zero, two more gem icons will change to skull icons. This means the probability of continuing the game will decrease by 25 percent with each encounter of the Disarm Spinner. However, further uses of the wheel after three times in a single game of Classic will always give a one-in-four chance of survival. The Disarm Spinner appears only in Classic Mode. Because of this, any Bomb Gem that counts down to zero in Challenge Mode and Blitz Mode will immediately end the game. Notes *Bomb Gems removed via disarmament will not award the points and Chain Meter bonuses they give when cleared by basic matching or the effects of other gem types **However, the DS version awards the points and bonuses. *The time it takes for the Disarm Spinner to stop spinning upon selecting the stop button is always different. *Quitting Bejeweled Twist while disarming a Bomb Gem will save the game's progress to when the Bomb Gem's counter reached one. Trivia *The words around the Disarm Spinner read "DANGER: BOMB CRITICAL" twice. They also vary among the other regional versions of Bejeweled Twist: **French: DANGER : BOMBE CRITIQUE ("DANGER: BOMB CRITICAL") **German: GEFAHR: BOMBE SCHARF ("DANGER: BOMB ARMED") **Italian: PERICOLO! LA BOMBA STA PER ESPLODERE! ("DANGER! THE BOMB IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!") **Japanese: 危険: 爆弾あり (Kiken: Bakudan Ari; "DANGER: THERE IS A BOMB") **Portuguese: PERIGO: BOMBA PERIGOSA ("DANGER: BOMB DANGEROUS") **Spanish: PELIGRO: BOMBA AL LÍMITE (DANGER: BOMB AT ITS LIMIT") *Other regional versions of Bejeweled Twist feature their own tutorial screen of the Disarm Spinner. However, the Japanese version features the same image as the one in the English version. *There is unused music in the game files that was meant for the Disarm Spinner. *If you get to continue after the Disarm Spinner reaches level 3, the next bomb gem you hover over will have a danger level of 4, then 5 after continuing after that spin, and so on, even though there will still be a 1 in 4 chance of continuing the game. Names in other languages Gallery PC and Mac versions Disarm Spinner Danger Level 2.png|The Disarm Spinner, with two pairs of gem icons Disarm Spinner Danger Level 3.png|Ditto, with only a single pair of gem icons How to Play tutorial screens twistpam_spinner_sml.png|English and Japanese versions twistpam_spinner_sml 2.png|French version twistpam_spinner_sml 3.png|German version twistpam_spinner_sml 4.png|Italian version twistpam_spinner_sml 5.png|Portuguese version twistpam_spinner_sml 6.png|Spanish version Online Trial version Bomb Disarm Spiner BT Online.png|Disarm Spinner in this version. Category:Bejeweled Twist Category:Mechanics Category:Luck-based Mechanics